Whomp King
Whomp King is a character in the Mario series. He is the king of all the Whomps. The Whomp King's first appearance was in Super Mario 64 as the boss of the Whomp's Fortress. History http://www.mariowiki.com/index.php?title=Whomp_King&action=edit&section=2 editSuper Mario series http://www.mariowiki.com/index.php?title=Whomp_King&action=edit&section=3 editSuper Mario 64/''Super Mario 64 DS'' The Whomp King makes his debut in Super Mario 64. He hates those who don't show respect towards his kind. When he is confronted on top of Whomp's Fortress in Super Mario 64, he makes a short speech, then engages Mario in battle. Like most Whomps, his only attack is to fall face-first in an attempt to crush his opponent. However, this is also his weakness, because in the time it takes him to recover and stand up, the player can Ground Pound his back. After being Ground Pounded three times, the Whomp King will be defeated and the player will receive a Power Star. For some reason, if the player wall kicks into the Whomp King and jumps away from him before the fight, Whomp King will talk to the player as soon as they land. In this way, players may fall off the arena, in which case Whomp King will talk to the player and will then initiate the fight, only for the battle to end seconds later, since Mario is not allowed to move very far from a boss he is fighting with. For the Super Mario 64 remake, Super Mario 64 DS, the Whomp King has undergone slight changes in his appearance. He now wears a golden crown which distinguishes him easily from the other Whomps, and his arms and feet look more like they're made of rock. Unlike the original Super Mario 64, he can no longer be defeated via a glitch which allows the player to jump right through his body and then Ground Pound him easily. Otherwise, his role is essentially the same as in Super Mario 64. ''Super Mario Galaxy 2'' http://www.mariowiki.com/File:Whimps.pnghttp://www.mariowiki.com/File:Whimps.pngThe Whimps that aid Whomp King during battle in Super Mario Galaxy 2.In Super Mario Galaxy 2, he returns as a boss in Throwback Galaxy. However, how he is encountered is slightly different from how he was in Super Mario 64. At the top of the fortress, a Whomp is found instead of the Whomp King. After it is defeated, the entrance door on the ground (emblazoned with Bowser's emblem on it) opens to reveal a pathway '' to the Whomp King, who is fought on the underside of the fortress. The sky turns dark and stormy when the Whomp King appears.'' His fight is similar to his debut fight in ''Super Mario 64, and he also quotes, nearly word-for-word, his original speeches from the aforementioned game. If the player dies while fighting him he gives the same speech only to interrupt himself in the middle of it saying "... oh forget it, I'm sick of this speech...". Along with his sheer size increase and the smaller area which Mario can ground pound to damage him, he also has a few new abilities. When he attempts to crush Mario, the attack will create a shockwave when he hits the ground, which will paralyze Mario for a brief moment if he doesn't jump at the correct time. This can prevent Mario from ground pounding his back in time. He can also stomp his foot to produce several miniature Whomps called Whimps that chase after Mario. Additionally, Mario can no longer use a Ground Pound to pass through the Whomp King while he falls, which was a glitch in Super Mario 64 that made him much easier to defeat.'' If the Whomp King manages to crush Mario, he loses a life instantly, regardless of how many wedges of health he has left. Whomp King shares his music with Digga-Leg. Oddly, the guide says that the Whomp King is genderless (even though his name's '''King' Whomp).'' 'Mario Party 3' Whomp King appears in Mario Party 3 in the Creepy Cavern. He is lying on the, road, and to make him move out of 'the way, the player will need to give up an item.' ''Mario Golf'' series Although Whomp King doesn't actually appear in Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour and Mario Golf: Advance Tour, his name can be seen on the scoreboard. Whomp king.png Whomp King - Starting Battle - Super Mario 64 DS.png Stand on Papa Whomp.jpg